Agent Dawson
by warblersrock
Summary: Ally Dawson is a professional, highly skilled, supernatural hit-woman. She has been taught only one thing her entire life: kill those who lurk in the night. What happens when she is faced with Austin Sadovsky, a fallen angel. Will she kill him or fall in love with him?


Chapter 1:

I feel my heart race and my breathing escalates. My feet scream at me to stop running but I can't. Not now at least. I push faster and faster, my eyes glued in front of me. I know if I look behind me, they'll catch me. I keep moving until I find a large tree to hide behind. I slow my breathing and heart rate as much as I can so that they won't hear me. Their heightened senses make it easy for them to pick those things up.

My dark brown hair sticks to my face due to the sweat created form me running so hard. I take in air through my nose that way those damned dogs can't hear the shallow breathing if I had decided to breathe in through my mouth. I feel my hip vibrate, and look down. A blinking red light notifies me that one of my teammates is trying to communicate with me through the high-tech walky-talky at my waist.

"Agent Dawson come in! Agent Dawson, do you copy?" a static male voice calls out. I take out the walky and press a small button on the left side.

"This is Agent Dawson. What is it, Agent Clark?" I whisper in response. There is a long pause as I wait for Agent Clark to get back to me. That's when I take the time to pay attention to my surroundings.

It is dark out, I can barely see the outlines of the trees and bushes that are around me. I can hear the sounds of an owl in the distance, as well as crickets and other little bugs that come alive in the night. Then all I hear is the piercing sound of a howl.

I snap my head up and face the direction of the sound. Coming from the same direction is the pounding of paws against the earth and rustling of leaves from the bushes. I don't wait to see the wolves come out of those bushes, I just turn on my heel and get my ass as far away from there as possible.

Since I had time to recuperate, I am able to move faster than I had before. I pump my legs to their limits and beyond, my heart beating faster and faster. I reach a small clearing, and stop to catch my breath. I lean against a tree and relax a bit, yet still on guard; ready to bolt at any second. Nothing yet from Clark. I sigh and take off my pack, opening it and grabbing a large bottle of water out of it. I take the cap off, and down half of the bottle, then close it and put it away. I zip up the pack back up, but instead of putting the heavy, annoying bag on my back again, I lay it against to the tree that I am pressed against.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" A voice calls out. I jump up at least two feet in the air, the voice had disturbed the small amount of quiet I had been allowing myself to hear.

I whip my head in the direction the voice had come from. I move my hand slowly towards the blade hidden in the inside of my workout jacket, wrapping my fingers around the hilt. I keep my eyes locked to a tree off to the left of me, and watch as a shadow comes out from behind it.

"Show yourself!" I say harshly, in hopes of scaring whoever it is into coming out from the trees' darkness. I hear the faint sound of footsteps as a boy steps out of the shadows. The first thing I take in is his appearance. His hair is a dark, golden blonde, with hints of a lighter blonde when it caught the moonlight. As he got closer, I was able to make out the brown, almost hazel colour of his eyes. They looked into my dark brown ones, a thinly-lipped, sly smile on his face, as if he was searching for my inner most secrets, without trying to seem so serious about doing so. Something was off about him though, something was wrong with the way he stood, and the way he carried himself. Yes he was obviously-and annoyingly-confidently within himself, but he seemed dark, almost evil.

"Wow, you're hot, and feisty. Just the way I like 'em." He stated rudely. What I hadn't picked up on was the slight hint of a Russian accent. It was barely noticeable, unless you really took the time to analyze this guy, like I was.

"Arrogant, conceded, and an asshole. Not at all my type." I retorted sarcastically. He just chuckled and shook his head, flashing his pearly white teeth in my direction. His guard is clearly dropped, because he takes longer strides towards me until he is mere feet from me. I suck in a sharp breath through my mouth at how fast and easy those strides had been for him.

"What's your name?" I ask sharply, raising my guard automatically. I wouldn't let this prick pull anything stupid. He raised a perfect, brown eyebrow at me and smirked.

"What's yours?" he asked, seeing if he could get me to crack or, just to piss me off. I wasn't going to fall for any of his shit.

"I asked first," I countered, allowing a barely-there smirk to cross my face, before it disappears. He nods his heads, as if to say that he approved of my comeback.

"My name is Austin. Austin Moon Sadovsky." He answered.


End file.
